The TwoPiece Necklace
by RazorClaws
Summary: One day at a store, he finds a two piece necklace. GAARAXHINATA


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAARA OR HINATA!  
**

* * *

"Gaara come and see this! It's amazing!"

The red haired boy stepped inside the jewelery shop and sighed. He had the feeling every woman in the shop were looking at him. But he couldn't blame them, this just wasn't a place for boys. His friend, the raven haired Hyuuga Hinata, had found a necklace of the purest silver.

"Gaara, I really want this, it's so beautiful! But I forgot my money at home." While she was bragging about the necklace, Gaara walked around the shop to find something. His eyes fell on a necklace in two pieces.  
On one piece there were "Best" and on the other "Friends". He couldn't help but smile a little and took the necklace in his hand.

The expedient looked weird at him, while Gaara was paying for the two-piece necklace. "It's for my friend over there." Gaara's voice was emotionless. The expedient just gave him a look and handed him the bag.

"Come on Hinata, we have to go." Gaara pulled her out of the shop. Hinata was still sad about the necklace, she didn't got. "Aw, Gaara I really wanted that necklace." Gaara looked at her sad face and sighed. He could just give the piece to her. Yearh, that would be the right thing to do.

He put a hand down in the bag and slowly pulled the necklace up. "Hinata, close your eyes, I have something for you." Hinata gave him a happy smile and clapped her hands together because of excitement. Gaara took the necklace and hold it behind his back. "I said, close your eyes you cheater." Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and closed her eyes.

Gaara stepped behind her and slowly put the necklace around her neck. He could hear her giggle a little. He smiled. She was so ticklish. He finished it and whispered into her ear: "You can open them now." Hinata opened her eyes and faster than the light, Gaara had wrapped his arms around her. She was a little shocked, he never did anything like that.

She looked at the thing around her neck. The words "Friends" was there. She didn't really know what it was, until Gaara took her piece and the piece around his neck and put them together. Her eyes was watering, when she saw the words "Best Friends". She looked at Gaara, which smiled at her. That little smile that contained so much warm.

"You went through all that for this?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She never really had a friend in her whole life. Only Sakura, but she turned out to be a bitch, while they came in high school. "It was nothing, though the expedient looked seriously weird at me, and all the women in there...." He couldn't say anything further. Hinata had threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, as much as possible.

Gaara was stunned. He had never got a hug in his whole life, not even from his own family. Hinata could feel he wasn't responding, so she loosened a little. "I'm so-" Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata felt like she was going to cry in happiness and buried her head in his shoulder. Every person in the mall watched them, but they didn't care.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "Come Hinata, let's walk." She blushed a light pink in her cheeks, when he slowly took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She trembled a little, and to her unluck Gaara noticed it. "You don't feel comfortable around me?" She turned and looked at him with an unhappy face.

"No Gaara, it's not that! It's just.. I never held a guy's hand before. I never even got this much contact with a guy.." Slowly she felt Gaara's hand caress her cheek in the most sweet way ever. She turned her face around, and immediately he planted his lips on hers. So many thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Gaara pulled away from her and looked ashamed. "Sorry.. I shouldn't.." Hinata covered his hand with her own. "It's not you. I told you I never had much contact with a guy, and that includes kissing. But.." She blushed a little. "I wouldn't be mad, if you were the first one to kiss me..."

Gaara looked at her with the biggest eyes, he ever made. Hinata actually... liked him? Or even if she didn't she still wanted him to kiss her? She blushed very madly, when she looked at his face. He calmed down a little and made her look at him. He smiled a little. "I would love to." He leaned in for a second time, and this time Hinata was expecting it. It was the most incredible feeling ever. His lips was so soft, the way his arm sneaked around her waist, the way he caressed her cheek.. Just everything! Slowly, very slowly she felt his tongue lick her lips. She slowly parted her lips and the feeling of his tongue caress her own was heaven. She could feel him tremble a little, while he tried to found the way.

After what felt like years, Gaara slowly pulled away, quickly licking her tongue. Hinata could feel her eyes begin to water, and slowly the tears started to fall. Gaara's face turned to worried and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I did something wrong?" Hinata just buried her face in his shoulder. "Hinata?" Gaara was really beginning to worry. Hinata looked at him, with tears falling down her cheeks. Gaara wiped them away with his thumb. "It's just, that I love you so much."

Gaara couldn't believe, what she just said. But then he cracked a smile, a smile he only would show her. "Come my princess. Let's go home." They tried to pull away, but their necklaces had been wrapped together. They first looked confused then started to laugh. This was definitely a new start for both of them.

**Author's Note: Aaaaw, so sweet. I've been a fan before, but now it's starting to come back again. ^^ I was really, really confused about how I should said a lot of things, and if it's TOTALLY unreadable just tell me, then I will try to fix it.  
Leave a review if you feel like and tell me what you think of my first GaaHina fic ever. ^^**


End file.
